doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
305 - The Ghost Monument
The Ghost Monument ist die 305. Episode der Serie Doctor Who und lief als 2. Folge der 37. Staffel. Handlung Noch immer nicht ganz sicher auf den Beinen, muss der Doctor in einer feindlichen außerirdischen Umgebung dafür sorgen, dass die neuen Freunde und sie selbst lange genug am Leben bleiben, um das Geheimnis eines verwüsteten Planeten mit tödlichen Gefahren zu lösen ... Sie unterstützen Angstrom und Epzo, die an einem Wettkampf teilnehmen, den nur einer gewinnen kann. Doch der größte Gewinn für den Doctor wäre die TARDIS ... :ausführlichere Inhaltsangabe Mitwirkende Anmerkungen und Bezüge zu anderen Episoden *Der Doctor befand sich schon zweimal ungeschützt im Weltraum. Einmal kurz genug, dass es sie nicht affektiert (Four to Doomsday), einmal jedoch so lange, dass sie ihr Augenlicht verloren hat. (Oxygen) *Das Zelt in der Wüste erinnert etwas an den Psycho-Zirkus. Einer Show der besonderen Art, die die Götter von Ragnarok unterhalten soll. (The Greatest Show in the Galaxy) *Ryan, Graham und Yasmin sind augmentiert worden, um die Sprache anderer Leute verstehen zu können. Dafür wurden ihnen Minisonden implantiert. Als Graham sich darüber aufregt, entgegnet der Doctor, dass sie das nicht bräuchten, wenn sie ihre TARDIS hätte. (The End of the World usw.) *Der Doctor verspricht Ryan und den anderen, dass sie sie beschützen und sicher zur Erde bringen wird; dabei fügt sie an, dass das meistens der Fall ist. Wahrscheinlich bezieht sie sich dabei auf die wenigen Begleiter, die sie bis jetzt verloren hat (z.B. Adric) *Der Doctor besitzt eine Sonnenbrille, kann sich aber nicht erinnern, ob sie sie von Pythagoras oder Audrey Hepburn hat (vom Stil her eher Audrey). Außerdem erwähnt sie, dass sie eine Zeit lang als Hologramm existiert habe (Extremis). *Der Doctor wendet einen lähmenden Griff aus dem Venusianischen Aikido an - etwas, was ihre dritte Inkarnation häufig tat. (The Mutants usw.) *Obwohl sowohl Angstrom, wie auch Epzo humanoid sind, haben sie noch nie etwas von Menschen und der Erde gehört. Entweder gehören sie also menschlichen Derivaten in einer fernen Zukunft an, wo der Ursprung ihrer jeweiligen Spezies vergessen worden ist, oder ihre jeweiligen Spezies haben sich durch Parallelentwicklung in humanoide Form entwickelt (event. hat auch Rassilon in die Entwicklung ihrer Spezies eingegriffen). *Die Stenza werden wieder erwähnt, als große und fürchterliche Eroberer von Welten. Sie sind verantwortlich für die tödlichen Gefahren auf dem Planeten. *Angstroms Familie ist teilweise vor den Stenza auf der Flucht, teilweise versteckt sie sich vor dem Jägervolk. *Graham erwähnt, dass er seine Frau durch die Stenza verloren hat, worauf Angstrom meint, dass die Stenza ebenfalls ihr die Frau nahmen. (The Woman Who Fell to Earth) *Die Überreste suchen sich ihre Opfer durch einen psychischen Link aus. Sie wählen dabei stehts das am meisten verletzte oder das mit der größten Angst. *Beim Doctor sehen die Überreste die meiste Angst, teilweise wegen Sachen, die so lange zurückliegen, dass sich der Doctor daran nicht mehr erinnern kann. Konkret wird das Zeitlose Kind genannt. *Die in der der Folge erwähnten Zwölf Galaxien wurden bereits zuvor erwähnt (Dragonfire, Invasion of the Cat-People, Panacea). *Als sie die TARDIS endlich zum Landen gebracht hat, meint der Doctor, dass diese "zu Daddy" kommen soll, ehe sie innehält und es zu "Mummy" ändert. Da sie bisher über 2000 (oder je nach Zählung sogar 3000) Jahre männlich war, muss sie sich erst umgewöhnen. *Die TARDIS hat sich während der Abwesenheit des Doctors sowohl äußerlich, wie auch innen regeneriert. (The Eleventh Hour) *Der Doctor hat beim Fallen nicht nur ihren Schallschraubenzieher verloren, sondern auch ihren TARDIS-Schlüssel. Als sie das der TARDIS sagt, öffnet sich diese einfach. *Der neue Kontrollraum ist nach hinten verlagert. Man geht also nun nicht nur durch die Tür, sondern auch durch eine Art Vorraum von der Größe der von außen sichtbaren Hülle (man kann erstmals theoretisch sogar durch die Seitenfenster hinaus sehen). Hintergrundinformation *Da bei der vorherigen Folge das Intro gefehlt hat, ist dies das erste Mal, dass dieses zu sehen ist. *Das erste Mal seit 1987 taucht die TARDIS nicht mehr in der regulären Titelsequenz auf, außerdem wird nun auch das erste Mal seit der Wiedereinführung 2013 nicht mehr das Gesicht des Doctors gezeigt. *Mit nur 49 Minuten (plus Credits und Sneak Peek auf die nächste Episode) ist die effektive Laufzeit der Folge kaum länger als das frühere Standardformat der Staffel 27 bis 36. *Nachdem Steven Moffat das Johanniter-Zeichen auf der TARDIS-Tür wieder hinzugefügt hat, nach einer Abwesenheit von knapp 45 Jahren, wurde es nun von seinem Nachfolger wieder entfernt. Hinter den Kulissen *Chris Chibnall hatte seinen Vorgänger darum gebeten, dass der alte Kontrollraum gegen Ende von Twice Upon a Time beschädigt werden darf, damit er einen sauberen Schnitt zwischen den Ären und außerdem einen plausiblen Grund für das Redesign bekommt. *Die neue Konsole wurde deutlich analoger gestaltet, mit vielen Hebeln und Schaltern, aber keinem einzigen Bildschirm. Auch wurde der Keksspender speziell für Whittaker eingebaut. So hat der Setbauer mit Chibnall darüber gesprochen, dass er für sie eine kleine Überraschung einbauen möchte. Als sie dann das erste Mal die fertige Requisite sehen und auch ausprobieren durfte, bat man sie auf das kleine Pedal zu treten, worauf zu ihrer Verwunderung ein Vanillekeks zum Vorschein kam. *Man versuchte für Whittaker einen eher organischen Kontrollraum zu designen, der sich vom technisch/cyberpunkigen ihrer beiden Vorgänger sehr stark abhebt. So wurde z.B. das Muster an den Wänden von der sogenannten "Crown shyness" inspiriert, bei dem sich die Kronen von Bäumen nicht berühren, sondern immer schmale Lücken zwischen sich lassen. en:The Ghost Monument (TV story) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden Kategorie:Fernsehepisoden von 2018 Kategorie:Stories (Dreizehnter Doctor) Kategorie:Stories (Graham O'Brien) Kategorie:Stories (Yasmin Khan) Kategorie:Stories (Ryan Sinclair) Kategorie:Stories (unbekanntes Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Doctor Who Episoden (Deutsch)